In the jewelry or fashion accessory industries, various designs have been made to improve the appearance of wearable articles (such as watches) so as to allow the watches to become more appealing to the wearers. In particular, creative designs, such as inclusion of special features inside the watch bodies or at the watch movements, have been made to watches of all types. However, such features are mostly limited to the surface of the watch movements due to the structure of the common watches, and thus the scope of variation available to a watch designer is also limited.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a wearable article in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.